1. Field of the Invention
This invention covers an electric cable terminal with a recessed body for marking elements rotatable with respect to a metal tip (plug).
2. Description of Related Art
Terminals for electric cables, used to connect cables to machines, equipment and electric instruments are well known. They substantially comprise an insulating body, usually in plastic material, partially surrounding the insulated end of the cable and a metal tip (plug) receiving the bare conductor, in which this tip acts as a plug penetrating inside a fixed bush of the equipment receiving or transmitting electric current or signals.
The terminal assembly is generally obtained by injection molding of the plastic body on the metal plug.
As marking of cables was developed for their better identification during installation, maintenance and inspection, cables are either directly marked or their terminal is provided with a sleeve marker.
Several techniques are known for wire marking, while several techniques are also known for marking of terminals and specific reference is made hereinafter to the latter techniques.
It is well known that the French Pat. No. 1,468,859 for cable marking, comprises a terminal having in its body an extension or bar on which marking elements or rings are mounted. This extension is provided at one end with a tooth to prevent the marking elements from slipping off.
This known terminal has two main drawbacks. The first drawback is that the marking elements are not protected, easily become dirty and may become illegible after some time. The second drawback is that the marking elements cannot be rotated with respect to the cable. After assembly of the terminal and its fastening on the cable, the marking elements can be either on one side or even at the bottom of the cable so that it would be impossible to introduce the marking elements or read the same after connection. The latter drawback is particularly felt for the connection of large-sized and rigid cables and since there is a direct mechanical connection between the plug, body and extension of the terminal, the position of the extension cannot be changed after its installation unless the cable is twisted.
Recently a terminal is also known, according to the French Pat. No. 2,477,330 and corresponding German Pat. No. 3,107,083, by which a sleeve marker extension or bar is inserted and mounted inside a hole in the terminal body. According to this known solution the terminal can be used with or without marking elements, but when it is used with the marking elements it has the same drawbacks as the terminal of the already mentioned French Pat. No. 1,468,859.
When using the marking elements the cost of the terminal will obviously be higher since it comprises several separate components which have to be obtained from individual molds.